Istanbul (Not Constantinople)
|artist = ( ) |year = 1953 (The Four Lads) 1990 (They Might Be Giants) |difficulty = (JD4) (Kids2) |effort = (Kids2) |nogm = 4 each (Main) |dg = / / / (Main) (Kids2) |mode = Dance Crew (Main) Solo (Kids2) |mc = Purple (JD4) |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = Light Peach Orange |mashup = Not available in-game |pictos = 48 (Classic) Unknown (Mashup) |nowc = IstanbulQUAT |name = Istanbul |perf = Cain Kitsais (P1) Céline Rotsen (P2) Mehdi Kerkouche (P3) Arben Kapidani (P4)}} "Istanbul (Not Constantinople)" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Main series The dancers are various animals. They all have a blue outline. P1 P1 is a male parrot that wears a blue jacket, a golden hat and a golden belt. P2 P2 is a female whale with a red bra, a hot-pink skirt and a red hat. P3 P3 is a male zebra with blue hair, orange trousers and a black jacket. P4 P4 is a male rat with a purple jacket, purple trousers, black sleeves (which are hard to see) and a purple hat. Descarga.png|P1 Descarga (1).png|P2 Descarga (2).png|P3 Descarga (6).png|P4 ''Just Dance Kids 2 The coach is a boy. He has short black hair with a small crest, a beige jumper with a brown vest, ochre loose pants and white shoes. Background ''Just Dance 4 The routine takes place inside a building in Turkey. In the background, a real Turkish building, the Hagia Sophia basilica, can be spotted. Sometimes during the song there is a Mouse and a Bird on a flying rug on the background flying. Just Dance Kids 2 '' The background is a boat with many bags, that is swinging in a port in front of an Arabian city. Gold Moves The routine has 4 '''Gold Moves' per coach: Gold Move 1 and 2: Put your hand near your hear and spin your head from left to right. Gold Move 3 and 4: P2 and P3 put your hands up facing each other, P1 and P4 jump. Istanbul GMs 1 & 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 IstanbulGM1and2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Istanbul GMs 3 & 4 P2 & P3.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P2 and P3) Istanbul GMs 3 & 4 P4.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P4) Istanbul GMs 3 & 4 P1.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P1) IstanbulGM3and4.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 in-game Dance Quests * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Great Starter" Dance style * Get GOOD while turning in a circle Mashup There was a Mashup found the files for Istanbul. It is not available in the game. Click here to view the Mashup. Dancers *''Pump Up The Volume'' *''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' *''Iko Iko'' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' *''Iko Iko'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''The Power'' *''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''The Power'' *''Iko Iko'' *''Pump Up The Volume'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''The Power'' *''Pump Up The Volume'' Appearances in Mashups Istanbul is featured in the following Mashup: *''You're On My Mind'' (Quatro) Trivia *This song was supposed to have a Mashup, but for unknown reasons, it was removed from the final game. The Mashup only features about 6 dancers. *In the beta version of , there is a bug that makes everything disappear, giving a black screen for some seconds, and then everything starts, but the routine, lyrics and pictograms remain not synced with the song for the rest of the time. However, it happened only in one video. *There is a glitch when choosing this song in the song menu on the Xbox 360. When clicking the song, Super Bass appears rather than the four coaches, before choosing your player. *The song is simply credited as Istanbul. The full name of the song is Istanbul (Not Constantinople). *This is the first all-animal dance crew routine. The second one is Copacabana. The third one is Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae). *In the unused Mashup, Pump Up The Volume fades away quickly at the end. *In the menu icon, the coaches pose in front of a golden glittery background instead of the actual background for this routine. *P3 later makes an appearance as P2 in Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae), which is ironic, considering everyone else in that routine is P2 of their original routines. *In , the song is heavily slowed down. * In Just Dance Unlimited through 2017, the song doesn't appear in the Just Dance 4 playlist. * Many fans think the whale is a hippo. Gallery istanbulquat.jpg|''Istanbul'' Istanbulinactive.png|''Istanbul'' on the Just Dance 4 menu Istanbulactive.png| cover instanbul_cover_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 4'' album coach istanbulquat_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Oie_transparentparrotinsta.png|P1's avatar on IstanbulAvatarP3.png|P3's avatar on Just Dance 2014 80.png|P1's avatar on and later games 20080.png|P1's golden avatar 30080.png|P1's diamond avatar 81.png|P3's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 20081.png|P3's golden avatar 30081.png|P2's Diamond avatar IstanbulQUATP2Ava.png|P2's avatar on IstanbulQUATP3RemadeAva.png|P3's avatar on IstanbulQUATP4Ava.png|P4's avatar on jd4istanbul.jpg IstanbulPictos.png|Pictograms NaeNae Coach 2.png|P3's appearance in Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) Instanbul_background.png|Background istanbul p4 strikethepose.png|P2's "Strike The Pose!" appearance Videos Official Music Video Istanbul (not Constantinople) - They Might Be Giants Gameplay Videos Just Dance 4 Istanbul, They Might Be Giants (Dance Crew) 5* Just Dance 4 Instanbul Dance Mashup (Never used) Just dance now Istanbul 5 stars Just Dance Kids 2 Istanbul Just Dance Unlimited - Istanbul Just Dance® 2017-Unlimited Istanbul - Superstar Just Dance 2018 Kids Mode Istanbul 5 stars rainbow stars nintendo switch References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Deceased Artists Category:Kids Mode